Talk:Level 1423/@comment-26306737-20160311162016
Years ago, while walking home as a 17 or 18 year old, I ran across two little boys. One was older than the other by a year or two, and he was tormenting the heck out of the smaller boy. These were little, tiny boys, maybe preschool age or something, but the larger, older boy was just bullying the crap out of the smaller one, who was in tears and frightened out of his wits. I was a good 6'4" by that time, and I can have a loud, booming voice when I want to. Once I got close to the kids, used that deep scary voice and I laid into the bully. Told him exactly how wrong it was to terrorize another kid, especially one as small and young as his little victim. Well, the fat little bully's eyes grew wide as saucers and began to fill with tears. He became visibly frightened to the point of shaking. Finally he turned heel and ran as fast as he could away from me. Once he'd reached what he considered to be a safe distance away, the former bully stopped turned toward me and began to try to speak. "You -- You -- YOU . . . !" His face twisted and turned red as his brain struggled to find the greatest, most insulting name he could think of. Finally, he nailed it: "YOU POOP BUTT!" And then he busted out crying and ran off, leaving me and the little kid laughing like crazy. It was fantastic. Whoever designed this level is officially a Poop Butt. The advice in the Wiki and in the comments is good, all you can really do is keep trying. I was stuck on this one for a good three or four days, just now cleared it with two stars and no boosters, though I would have used boosters if I had to. That's the first piece of advice I can offer, if you have boosters available, this is the level to break them out and use them. Wrapped are good, wrapped combos are fantastic, and colour bomb + striped do help, too. The other piece of advice is what allowed me to finally clear the level just now. It's not always easy to do, but try it: if you can, concentrate on one quarter of the board and clear that out completely. In my case, it was the upper right quarter of the board and it happened by accident. I made moves elsewhere to get rid of a bomb or to beat back the chocolate, but most of my moves were in this one area and halfway through the turns, that part of the board was free of blockers. This made it SO much easier to form special candies, and that's exactly what led to my clearing the board: using stripes and wraps plus one or two chocolate bombs to plow through the rest of the board. Hang in there and keep trying, this level will be in your rear view mirror eventually. Good luck!